Baby, Our Baby
by Chettechan
Summary: She had to leave. She had too. He hurt her so much. Lum finally decided to leave Ataru. But after five years, she had to come back to him because she needed his help.
1. She is Back

**BABY, OUR BABY  
A URUSEI YATSURA FANFIC  
****CHAPTER 1: When She came back  
****written by: chette-chan**

* * *

_"Darling..."_  
_"Nan da?"_  
_"Sayonara...'tcha"_  
_"Heh... this again Lum? You're not gonna pull this stunt again right?"_  
_"This time... I'll break off my engagement to you, you are free... Moroboshi"_

22 years old, Ataru Moroboshi open his eyes and realized he was dreaming. However, the dream that he had dreamt really happened and it has been five years since his supposed to be wife Lum, the Alien Princess dumped him and came back to her world. For some odd reason; he couldn't understand why she had to do that.

After a few years of not going home, he suddenly missed her, but his heart hardened. The words 'If she doesn't like me; then fine by me! There are many 'Human' girls around and I can live my life without her' has become his famous retort whenever someone asked him about her.

After four years, he was surprised to see her as she came back on earth to become a celebrity. He was shocked to see her in some lotion commercials. But what made him even angrier was the fact that she was on earth, but she never visits Tomibiki High, not just once.

A car stopped at the police parking lot. A woman with a white hat came out of the car. Ataru peeked and saw a pair of gorgeous legs and whistled. "Higher ... Higher... dang. She got prettiest legs I've ever seen!" he wiped the drool on his mouth, grabbed his pencil and address phone and rushed towards the girl. "Ne, ne, ne...Juusho to denwa bangou wa?!" he asked, the woman didn't even look at him; but when she spoke. Ataru took two steps backward.

"Oni planet. I don't have a phone number. Do you want my cellphone number though 'tcha?" she asked, looking straight at his eyes. He was the same Ataru Moroboshi before; but with few changes. Her heart did a foolish jitterbug that she chalked up to nerves. She knew she would feel something like this once she meet him again face to face. But she has to focus on her mission. Never will she ever fall for him again. He hurt her so much in the past. So she had to protect herself from him; but that doesn't mean she couldn't admire the changes. He is wearing a uniform shirt, jeans and brown boots. He looked so much better than five years ago. I guess he really didn't need me after all. He is happy with his life without me. The simple perverted and weird guy had become a stunning police man.

"What do you want?" His voice was cold.

"Hello... M-Moroboshi da 'tcha"

Ataru narrowed his eyes, when she extended a hand. A long manicured hand. He just stared at the beautiful smooth hand. His pride running up, "What do you want?" he asked, once again.

"How are you, 'tcha?"

Ataru growled and clenched his fist. "I'm doing great." he rolled his eyes, "What do you want?" he asked, the third time.

"I came to talk to you-"

"For what? For what happened five years ago?" he asked, are you going to apologize? He wanted to add but he waited for her.

"I wanted to talk to the Tomobiki's head police, 'tcha" she said, looking down. "That's you... right, 'tcha?" she asked,

She means business. No more and No less. "Right this way, Ma'am" he said, as he started to walk towards the office. He paused and opened the door for her while trying to control his anger. This is Duty, nothing more and nothing less. Well, Lum couldn't care less anyway. Although, he couldn't help but to close his eyes when he smelled her perfume and it was a sweet scent.

"It's been a long time, 'tcha" she said, her blue eyes drifting around the old, narrow office that he'd worked so hard to gain.

Ataru didn't know what to do when he finished high school. He had no interest in college so he just tried to take the job as a police man. After a few years, he was promoted to be the head chief. Knowing Ataru's strength when he wants to use it; the other police group didn't stand a chance. He was proud to gain such position, but looking at Lum right now, he felt so small as he supposed this place looked and smelled like a musty hole in the wall. "You're right on that," he said, glancing at the calendar on his desk. Five years, four months and thirteen days to be exact. The date she'd left him was a permanent scar in his heart "But you were doing alright... right? You came back to earth last year... and you just visited today?" he asked, sarcastically.

Lum's heart skipped a beat, "You were watching 'tcha?" she asked,

He crossed his arms as he sat on his sit, "Sure. Even I don't want too. I can't avoid looking at you since you're almost everywhere. TV Stations, Commercials, Your pictures in tabloids, newspapers, magazines… Men would pay hundreds just to get some of your latest pictures" he said, mockingly. He took a deep breath, trying to control his anger. "Anyway, what brings you back here? What do you want? Why do you want my service?" he asked all those questions. And How soon will you get the hell out of here? Then he saw something in her eyes. What was it? Nerves? Problems? Anxiety? Troubles? Observing the princess Oni once again, he studied her and since he knew her before and how she reacts. He knew that she was scared. But what was she afraid of? What is her problem? Better question... What did it have to do with him? The Silence irked him, he hated silence and her visit was starting to get under his skin. Before he could yell at her, she spoke.

"I would like to do a celebrity work here on Tomobiki high, 'tcha" she said, "It's about.. the Bone marrow thing donation" she said, looking at him. "I wanted some police to help me handle this charity event and some of the people here told me to go straight to you... you can also asked Mendou and the rest of the gang.. if they can help, 'tcha" she said, smiling nervously.

Ataru nodded, "Fine... I'll get them to help. It's for old time sake" he said, looking at his desk.

"A-Arigatou 'tcha, you don't know how much this means to me" she said, accidentally she held his hand.

Making Ataru jumped on his seat, "means to you?" he asked,

"Well I-"

Ataru pulled out his hand on hers, "If I am not mistaken, most of the time Bone marrow are donated by families... so if you are trying to run a donation charity like that, it would be useless." he said,

"A-Actually.. I was a member of a group about that, 'tcha.. Demo... before they have to donate bone marrow... they have too... have a blood test and then if the blood tests are okay so... they can donate then" she said, smiling. "B-Besides... you can meet a lot of pretty girls in that charity event, 'tcha" she said, smiling.

"I am not much of a playboy anymore" Ataru said, looking straight at her and then he recalled that he just literally run to her while asking for her phone number. He cleared his throat. "Well there are times I do stuff like that; just like today, but sometimes I get tired of chasing girls and dating them. It's not much fun anymore, I guess because I am getting old" he said, looking up at the ceiling.

"You're not married, 'tcha?" she asked,

"Hell no. Ataru Moroboshi will never tie up with anyone. I'll become confirmed bachelor" he said,

"I see..." Lum said, looking at him. This is it... Be brave... "Since, you will help... w-would you become a donator too? I mean it would really-" she stopped, when Ataru looked puzzled. "I mean I-" she squeezed her hands into fists, "I-"

"I'll help with the patrol. But you can't make me donate blood or bone marrow." he said,

No... "But.. It would mean so much-"

"Look Ms. Invader, I don't mean to be a rude, but there are plenty of others to help with this cause of yours. I am really awfully busy, and given our history, I'd expect to be the last man on earth you'd come to"

"Moroboshi-" she looked down, it's true that they had history. But she'll do anything, even put her pride down for her mission. "We're friends right, 'tcha?" she asked,

"Once. We were once good friends." he snapped, "and that was a long time ago. I don't care about your revisiting. And I don't care about you, I am just doing my duty, " he said, looking at the papers now. "Now if you'll excuse me, I have to go back to work." he said, gathering the Papers and stood up, "Just come back tomorrow for your permit" he said, then he went on the other room.

_Matte! Matte!_ Lum wanted to scream, wanting to catch up with him. But he made it clear to her that he didn't want to offer any personal help.

* * *

_"Darling?"_  
_"Nan da?"_  
_"Darling... I can't wait for us to have a family"_  
_"EH?"_  
_"What is wrong darling, 'tcha?"_  
_"You're freaking me out! I would never EVER imagine a life with you and a child! You're an alien LUM! An Alien!"_

Lum opened her eyes, after she recalled her memories five years ago. Her eyes were full of tears as she was staring at the sky. She was back at a hotel where she rented for a month. She didn't want to go back; God knows how much she didn't want to go back. But she had to for her daughter's sake...for Ataru and her daughter's sake. Mayuka.

She came back on earth for only one reason. To Cure Mayuka.

Her daughter Mayuka suffered an earth-disease called 'Leukemia'. And she needed earth doctors to cure her. So she had no choice but to go back to earth and earn some money for her daughter. She maybe a princess but the money in Oni planet is different than the money on earth. At first she was okay, undergoing chemotherapy. But after a few months, she became worst; the doctor told her she needed a bone marrow donor. So she had to go back, and asked help from him even he doesn't want to be.

If only she could make Ataru donate bone marrow without knowing Mayuka then it would be great. So she had to make a big celebration and make Ataru get involve with this thing. She has too... for her daughter's sake.


	2. The Pain in his heart

**BABY, OUR BABY  
****A URUSEI YATSURA FANFIC****  
CHAPTER 2: The Pain in his heart**  
**written by: chette-chan**

* * *

"Do you want me to knock his head with a boulder?" The Pink-haired friend named, 'Ran' growled as she looked at Lum's sad eyes. Ever since Lum and Ataru's break-up; Lum went back to Oni but did not came back for Rei. Lum, however was able to repair Rei and Ran's relationship and both of them are living happily now; Engaged and soon to be married. "I know Moroboshi is stupid; but I didn't expect that he will become the most inconsiderate man I've ever known!"

"Shut up, Ran" Benten growled, crossing her arms. She was and always is Lum's best friend ever since Childhood. Over the years; she trained herself to be calmer especially she was Lum's support with Mayuka. She could be calm; but around Ran? She is really doing her very best to calm.

"He will not help?" Oyuki asked, The queen of Neptune. Her voice is so calm but she has the deadliest weapon ever.

Lum shakes her head, crying. "There was still anger in his eyes, 'tcha... and I was so scared even to talk to him" she wiped her tears and looked at Oyuki, "And even more scared by the thought he won't be convinced."

"Then you should tell him about Mayuka!" Ran yelled, her voice pierced all around the room, "Or better yet electrify that good for nothing pervert" she muttered.

"I CAN'T DO THAT!" Lum yelled, "What if he... finds out and then he will know that she is sick? He will blame me for being a bad mother!" she sobbed. Benten sighed and wrap her arms around her friend. "He will blame me, 'tcha"

"He can't blame you" Oyuki said, "You are a great mother to Mayuka.. He can't blame you; It's not your fault that she is sick" she said, putting her hand on Lum's hand.

Ran frowned, "Anyway.. what I don't understand is that... why is he mad at you?" she asked, "I don't know any reason other than... you left him because he is stupid" Ran said, rolled her eyes.

"How is she?" Lum asked, changing the topic. Benten blinked, Lum sighed, "Mayuka... How is she? Is she alright? Is she standing? Does she know that I'll be back next month?" she asked,

Benten smiled sadly at her, "She is alright. Your mother and father... they're taking care of her. Actually, she wanted me to give you this" she said, pulling something out of her pants. Ever since she decided to stay with Lum on earth; her fashion statement changed from boxers to Pants. She handed the paper to Lum. "She said she misses you and she hopes you are okay" she said,

Lum's hands were shaking as she received the paper. She unfolded it carefully and saw Mayuka's Drawing of her and letters below that it said, 'Don't worry too much about me Mama... I will be fine. I love you and Miss you'. She couldn't help but to break down and cried so much. She wanted to wrap her arms around her daughter. She wanted to be there for her.

"She is fine." Benten said, trying to comfort her as best as she could. "Everything is okay, Leo is always visiting her during lunch and they were playing play station" she said, soothing her back. "She is a strong girl, just like her mother"

Lum sniffed and shakes her head, She wasn't strong. But Ataru is. She closed her eyes and pictured Mayuka's beautiful face. She looks so much like her mother except she has brown eyes like her Ataru. Although bald because of Chemotherapy, She still looks like a princess. An Amazing Kid, so full of life and love... she doesn't even look like she's dying. "My Baby... My Baby" she whispered and a batch of tears fell on her eyes once again.

Ran, Benten and Oyuki looked at each other and sigh.

* * *

Moroboshi's Residence...

Mr and Mrs. Moroboshi looked at each other; and then at their son. Who was once sitting and eating silently. At times like this, they know something is wrong. Ataru didn't even turn on the television. He always ALWAYS turn the television when he is eating.

"Where did you take my son?" asked him.

"Huh?" Ataru asked, looking at her.

"Where is my son?" she asked,

Ataru swallowed a whole bunch of rice and ignored his mother. He really didn't want to talk to anyone right now. Then he felt his cheeks in pain; he realized his mother is pulling his face. "ITE! ITE!" he yelled,

"Where is my SON?!" she yelled,

"I AM RIGHT HERE! STOP PINCHING MY CHEEK!" Ataru yelled, then his mother let go of his cheek. "Geez. Okaasan (Mother) I am not a kid anymore" he said, rubbing his swollen cheek, he is frustrated and annoyed at once.

"What's wrong?" asked,

"Lum-san came by to visit him"

"GAH!"

The Moroboshi family shriek when they find Cherry sitting on the table while eating. Cherry never changed, he always surprise the family he always call 'Unlucky family'. Ataru growled and grabbed the food away from Cherry.

"Wait.. Lum-san... is here?" asked, "How is she?" she asked, looking at Ataru.

"Beats me" Ataru said, looking down. Then he felt Cherry holding his head, puzzled he let him do that.

"His mind was scattered. Lum-san's visit was driving him crazy. He was concern about her because she looked so sad when she came to see him. And what's with the Bone Marrow thing? Ataru is Curious-"

"CUT IT OUT!" Ataru yelled, pushing Cherry away from him. "MOU! What's with you people!" he yelled, standing. "Why do you always invade my life? Don't you have your own lives to handle?!" he yelled, dramatically.

"Cut out the drama Ataru.. how is Lum?" asked, rolling her eyes.

"I am OUTTA HERE!" Ataru yelled, leaving the room and grabbed his police polo. Even though his mother kept yelling him to stay; he need to get out of the house. FAST.

He was not far away from his house when a police car dashed on him and stopped beside him. He blinked and saw one of his co-police. "What's wrong?" he asked,

"There's a woman in the ole creek, A stubborn woman set a tent. It was a dangerous place sir, but she is stubborn. We tried to convince her that It is prohibited to be there but she didn't care."

Ataru muttered, "Fine, I'll try to convince her" he said, as he run towards the Ole creek. It was one of the old dangerous places of Tomibiki High. He almost died when he went down to rescue a teenager. _But who in the right mind would set a tent down there? _He growled and run as fast as he could. He is Ataru Moroboshi. The Head Chief of Tomobiki.

* * *

Ole Creek...

Ataru lit up a flash light and uttered a prayer before coming down the creek. He already knew how to go down because when he happened to rescue a teen; he memorize the path for no reason at all. As he drew closer, he could see the tent and some fire. He carefully walk towards the tent and peek inside the tent. The tent was empty. "Anyone here?" he asked, looking around. "You know, It is very dangerous to camp here so if you would let me help you to get rid of the things-"

"I'm fine don't worry 'tcha"

Ataru froze. The voice. He caught his breath for a second, not believing what he saw. "What the hell are you doing here?" he asked, growling.

"To talk to you?"

Ataru cursed some words as he run his hand on his hair, "You are in way over your head. You can talk to me at the office you know that" he said, looking at her.

He saw her looked away, "I know... but we cannot talk privately there."

"We can. It's my office" he said,

Lum looked at him, those sad eyes. "You will run away again. You will excuse yourself, do something and you will push me away" she said, looking down.

"You think I won't here?" Ataru asked, crossing his arms. "You think I will not leave you?" he asked, sarcastically. "think again" he added,

She sighed, "Maybe you will leave, 'tcha... but before you are Ataru Moroboshi... you are a Police and you cannot leave me.. a Tomobiki Resident who could die in this situation" she said, then before Ataru could say something, she opened her palm; making Ataru gasped. It was her pair of horns.

"The Hell woman!" He growled, _She couldn't fly! argh! _He looked around and sat on a rock. "Fine. Make it quick. Talk. And after that, We will leave this creek and you won't bother me again" he said,

"I will not bother you again.. on one condition 'tcha" she said, Ataru looked at her. "Please... donate your bone marrow to me" she said,

Ataru growled, _Why is she obsessed with the Bone Marrow thing! Why is she... _A sudden realization came to his mind. _No way... _Ataru eyes widen, "You couldn't.. possibly been..." he shakes his head, "No.. you're an alien.."

"What?" she asked,

"Are you sick?" Ataru asked, this time his voice full of concern. Lum blinked, "That's why you want me to donate a bone marrow?" he asked,

_Are you sick? _Lum blinked, Ataru didn't get it but when she looked down and saw the rocks. Maybe she can lie about her being sick... then she'll get his blood and bone marrow. Mayuka will be saved, Ataru won't find about her and she will leave this planet. "I.. yes" she said, muttered.

"Since when?" Ataru asked,

"I don't know... since.. I left you?" she asked, looking back at him now.

"Is that why you left me?" he asked,

Lum gasped, _This is all wrong! But why did his tone changed?_ "I..."

"You left me.. so that.. I won't know?" Ataru asked, sighed. Then he moved closer to Lum and held her hands together with him. "Lum.. you shouldn't have left because you are sick.. I... can take care of you" he said, squeezing her hands. "Remember the time? I almost thought you are going to become cow? I didn't leave you.. I told you that I will take care of you... You didn't have to leave" he said,

"Moroboshi.. I-"

_"Honey?"_

Ataru and Lum froze when they heard something. Then an alien compact beside Lum opened, Ataru saw a handsome guy like Rei but this time his hair was not green but black. Ataru let go of Lum's hands, and Lum hurriedly grabbed the compact and went inside the tent. Ataru felt baffled, confused. Who was that guy calling Lum 'Honey?' _Lum's husband? _Then he saw Lum walking out of the tent.

"Honey?" he asked,

"That was Leo" Lum said, looking down. "Rei's twin" she added,

"And?"

"My fiancé..." she added,

Ataru felt a riffle shot through his heart. "I see.. well, you have your honey with you.. so how come you are asking for my bone marrow?" he asked, standing up. He feels utterly frustrated and angry at her and himself for opening on her again.

"Because, he doesn't match my-"

"Oh.. so before you ask for my help, you ask for his help first! hmm.. you're really are something, Lum." he said, turning his back on her. "Anyway, try to find a guy that matches yours. I won't help you, did you hear me? I won't." he said, _I'm not gonna let you have your happiness Lum..._

"But-"

"If you don't want to go up, suit yourself" he said, "I tried to rescue you, but you don't want to be damn rescued so I'll leave you here" he said,

"Moroboshi! I am not going to leave here!"

"FINE! DIE EARLY if you want!" Ataru growled,

"Fine!" Lum yelled, and went inside her tent. Ataru thought differently and when she almost got him to donate, Leo came into the scene. She growled and buried her face on her sleeping bag. Mayuka her daughter.. how can she save her?

She woke up, when the light hit her face. She realized that she cried herself to sleep. Maybe he is right, they don't need his bone marrow. Maybe someone who matches Mayuka's marrow can become a donator. She will give up asking for help from him; Plus its dangerous. She could feel her feelings for him, coming back again. That is a No No. She needed to avoid him from now on. She clearly open her eyes and a vision of someone sleeping beside her. She rubbed her eyes and gasped. Before she could scream, the man turned to look at her.

"What are you doing here?!" Lum snapped.

Ataru sat up and yawned, "Like you said, I am a police first than Ataru Moroboshi. I can't leave you here, so when you were already sleeping... I sneak inside and slept too" he said, rubbing his forehead. He smirked, "Why are you surprise? Don't tell me you're not used sleeping with me. As I've recalled, you were the one who is ecstatic to sleep beside me" he said,

Lum could feel her tears forming again. "Yeah, I was stupid back then" she said, murmuring but Ataru heard her.

"You are?" he asked, in-curiously

"Yes. Falling in love with someone who doesn't love me back," Lum said, looking straightly into his eyes. "Forcing you to love me, even it was impossible. I was stupid" she said,

"Yeah but when you left... I suddenly missed all your bickering, nagging and electrifying stunts around the house" he said, smirking.

Lum looked at him, Ataru Moroboshi indeed changed. He matured a little but he still looked terrific in the early morning. Although he needed a shave, his hair was slightly tousled, giving rise to urge to run her fingers through it, She swallowed and looked away, trying to damp down all these coming back longings that filled her. _This isn't right._

"Man! I am starving!" he said, caressing his stomach

"I'll try to cook something for you," Lum said, opening up her bag and pulling an alien mini-stove that completes everything.

"er..." Ataru gulped, he knew Lum wasn't a good cooker. "I don't think that's a good idea"

Lum sighed, "Don't worry Moroboshi... I have improved" she said,

* * *

A minutes later...

A decent meal was prepared in front of Ataru in a small table. Ataru examined the food and it looks good. Not weird or strange, he gulped and took a bite. Chewed a little and looked at Lum, "You were not lying when you told me that you have improved" he said, Lum shrugged, "And you already know how to balance the tastes. Before all your food were hot and sizzled" he said, chuckling.

"It was hard! But who says it's easy to become a moth-" she stopped herself before she could spit everything out.

"What?" Ataru asked,

"Moth! I saw a moth last night... It was uh.. something" Lum said, looking around.

"Moth?" Ataru blinked, Lum nodded. "Anyway, we will better get going. I mean... This is insane. We can't be here forever" he said, _Although that would be too nice._

"I will not-"

Ataru put a finger in Lum's lips to stop her, "We will leave this place... and I will donate my blood and bone marrow. You have risked your life many times for me in the past, I guess.. It's about time for me to pay up." he said, he was about to take another bite when he saw Lum's smile for the first time since she visited Tomobiki. He was mesmerized with her beauty.

"Thank you so much..."

Ataru frowned, _Who am I kidding.. I will save her life but she won't be with me.. she will be with... that guy.. Loe? Elo? whatever his name is... _He cleared his throat and resume eating. "So.. let's talk about your fiancé.. What is his name?" he asked,

"Leo"

"Uh.. yeah.. Him... how is he? How did you two met?" he asked, trying to talk casually and avoiding the pain in his heart.

"We met... when I was back in Oni Planet... he is Rei's twin... the long lost twin." she said, trying to clean up and packing all the things inside her tent. As Ataru listens to her story, he can't really ignore the pain in his heart.


	3. The Truth reveals

**BABY, OUR BABY  
A URUSEI YATSURA FANFIC****  
CHAPTER 3: The Truth reveals**  
written by: chette-chan****

* * *

Ataru and Lum entered the Living room of the Moroboshi's house. When saw Lum, she suddenly run towards her and hugged her tightly. was also happy to see the Alien Princess once again. They sat on the dining table, while Ataru put Lum's things at the side of the room.

"My dear Lum-san... how are you?" asked, caressing Lum's face. "You've changed a lot for years. You looked so healthy" she added,

Hearing this, Ataru frowned, "Looks can be deceiving" he murmured but ignored him.

"So what brings you back here Lum-san?" asked, putting the newspaper on the table.

As usual the Monk Cherry appeared at the table once again this time with Sakura and they started to eat what they can see at the table. Lum smiled, they never changed. It was always like this. But she blinked when Ataru didn't even bothered to glomped at Sakura. Ataru looked at Lum's eyes and as if he read her thoughts. "No. I don't glomped into Sakura-san anymore because I got tired... plus she's getting old" he said, directly.

Sakura hearing this, she produced a big hammer in her head and smashed Ataru on the head.

BAM!

Ataru fall flat on his face at the floor. "Ite..."

"Sorry for getting old. But I am happy you don't glomped into me anymore" she said, growling.

A sweat dropped appeared in Lum's head.

"So what brings you back here Lum-san?" asked the question again.

Cherry took a sip of his tea and looked at , "Lum-san is Organizing a charity event. A donation for bone marrow thing" he said, then he continues to sip.

"Uh.. thanks Cherry... but are you Lum?" asked,

"Why would you do that?" asked her.

Before Lum could respond, Ataru sighed and opened his mouth. "She's sick" he replied.

"WHAT?" they all chorused.

Lum's eyes widen, now everyone thinks she was the one who is sick, but that would be better rather than knowing she had a daughter who is in the hospital.

"What is your sickness?" asked,

"Bone Marrow... do you have a Leukemia?" asked,

Lum bowed her head, while Ataru nodded.

"But that's Impossible..." asked, "Lum is..." she stopped when she saw something in the princess of Oni's eyes. Before she could say more, Lum's cell phone rang.

"Excuse me, I needed to take this call 'tcha" she said, she stood up and went outside.

* * *

Outside...

"Okay Mom, just kissed me for her... Ok? Good night... 'tcha" she sighed and switched off the call on her phone. She almost shriek when she saw behind her. "You scared me... " she said,

"Who was that on the phone?" she asked, calmly. "Was it your mother?" she added,

"Yes... did you heard everything 'tcha?" she asked,

shook her head, "But I know something..." she said, Lum gasped. "You are not sick right?" she asked, Lum didn't know what to say, "Lum... you cannot have Leukemia because you're an alien." she added, "leukemia is an earth disease"

" -"

"Was it a daughter or a son?" she asked, straightly.

"What?" Lum asked, in panic.

"Your child... you and my son's child... is it a daughter or a son?" she asked, softly.

"How did you know 'tcha?" she asked, her voice quivering.

"I am a mother so I know the signs ... and as I have recalled, before you left my stupid son... I saw some pregnancy tests in my bathroom... and we're the only woman here... Of course, it's not me... so it's you" she said, eyeing her and studying her.

Lum's shoulder sagged, Ataru's Mom knows. "She is a daughter" she said, looking desperately at her. "Her name is Mayuka... She's a wonderful daughter... very loving and very kind... but she's dying" she said, then she felt her tears fell off on her face. She felt her knees weakened but before she could fall on her knees, supported her and helped her. Lum just cried on her shoulders, she felt so weak.

felt tears in her eyes as well, as she was caressing Lum. She could feel Lum's pain because she is a mother as well. "Be Strong... Lum-san, she will be healed... I will let my stupid son donate his blood and bone marrow, if ever he backs out" she said,

Lum looked at . "Please, don't tell Ataru.. that he has a daughter" she said,

frowned, "It's not right... but Mothers know best... so I'll trust you and yes I won't tell him..." she said, Lum smiled. "But Lum-san... You have to promise me that one day... you'll tell him" she said, "No matter what the result would be... he must know... it's his right" she added, Lum frowned but nodded slowly.

* * *

At the Hospital...

Ataru gulped as he sat at the hospital bed. The Bone marrow charity was canceled because all Lum's needed is Ataru's blood. Lum and the rest of the people surrounded Ataru, while Lum struggled to hold back her tears. Mayuka will be saved now.

"Be careful..." Ataru said, looking at the pretty nurse who was going to get his blood, "I hate needles..." he added,

"You're in good hands, Sheriff. I'm the best" said the pretty nurse.  
"You better be, or you're under arrest" Ataru said, flirting with her.  
"What's the charge sir?" she asked,  
"Assaulting an officer of the law"  
"Don't tell me that, you will make me nervous"  
"Maybe next time we can go out or something?" Ataru said, winking.

With a stab of envy, Lum observed the teasing exchange between Ataru and the pretty nurse. But she ignored that feeling. What matters is... Ataru is going to do it now. He was going to save Mayuka's Life. Then seconds later she saw Ataru's blood. With every drop of his blood that flowed into the tube, hope lifted, her mother's heart certain he was the match Mayuka needed. Everything will be alright now. Ataru had finally agreed to give his blood, and she was convinced he'd give his bone marrow when the time came. And patient confidentiality would keep him from ever knowing that he'd saved his own daughter's life.

_Everything will be fine now. Everything._

* * *

After Three days...

Lum is back in Tokyo, she paced the plush carpet of the hotel waiting for the telephone call that would save her daughter's life. Today was the day they'd know if Ataru matched. Though she called the lab for more than 20 times already, and had been promised over and over to return a call as soon as the test results were completed, she didn't think she could bear the suspense much longer. She had barely eaten or slept since the return from Tomibiki.

"Lum... calm down" Lum's mother said, she looked her daughter with empathetic eyes.

"When will they call?" Lum asked, "It's been hours-" she stopped when the telephone rang. "Oh God..." she clutched her chest, "Oh my God..." she whispered. The Phone rang again. She looked at her mom, "I've been waiting for this but now... I am afraid to answer it" she said, truthfully.

"Shall I?" her mom asked,

"No.." Lum said, she approached the telephone. Her knees quaking and yanked the receiver off the hook? "Hello?" she asked, it was the lab. Hands trembling, she shoved her green hair away from her face. Her ears began to buzz. Black spots around the cool white and peach hotel wall, Lum gripped the wall to keep from falling. As she hears every word from the Laboratory, from the doctors... tears were falling on her face.

Lum's mother knew something wasn't right.

"T-Thank you... I-I'll try my best..." she said, her voice quivering. Slowly, grappling to maintain her hold on sanity, she placed the telephone into the cradle and turned to her mother. Staggering barely able to breathe, Lum reached out trembling violently, her legs gave away and she went to her knees on the carpet as the hideous words spewed forth. "Mom... He's no match! Ataru doesn't match!"

"Oh, dear Lord!" Lum's mother yelled and tears welled in her, as she dropped to the floor and pulled Lum into her embrace. Shaking and crying, both women gave vent to despair.

"My Baby... My Baby..." Lum wailed, "Oh Mom. My baby is going to die, she's going to die... and I can't stop it"

"Shh..."

"Why is this happening?" Lum asked as she was rocked by her mom in her arms. "Was it me? Did I do something wrong before she was born?" she asked, "I didn't eat right? I was nervous and scared all the time, trying so hard to forget Ataru... did I damage her cells? Is that what happened? Did I cause her to become like this? Is this a punishment from God?" she yelled, and then she started wailing once again.

"Stop that, I won't listen to it" her mother gave her shoulders a little shake. "Listen to me Lum. We will not give up. We can't give up. Somebody out there has to be a match. We'll keep searching. If I have to buy the whole planet just do that, I will do that. We will do that.. I believe that every problem has a solution"

Lum sniffed and wiped her tears, "Although the doctors said that there is another solution..." she said, Lum's mother looked at her. "If.. ever Mayuka has a brother or a sister... definitely there will be a match" she said, "Ataru and I must have another child together.. again" she said,

"But Ataru hate you and you two are not a couple anymore" Lum's mom frowned, "And what about Leo?"

"Leo must not know... and I Know, you must think that I am loosing my mind. But I don't know what else to do. But I will do anything to save my Baby..." she said, looking down. "Even if I had to seduce Ataru one more time, I'll do it"

"We have no other choice..."

Lum closed her eyes, and prayed with all her heart. Her decision maybe wrong, but in order to give Mayuka a future, she had to return to Tomobiki and ask Ataru to make another baby.

* * *

Tomobiki's Police station...

Ataru smacked his head for the fourth time. It's been four days; since Lum left tomobiki after she got his blood. He didn't even say good bye or something. He just let her go; and didn't bother if she didn't say goodbye to him. But it's been four days since he cannot get that Good for nothing princess of Oni out of his mind. "Come on Ataru Moroboshi.. erase her in your mind, in your heart and most especially in your life" he said, he tried to concentrate on his work but nothing happened. He glanced at his clock and it said, 6am. He worked overtime now and it's all because of Lum. He needed to forget her, that is why he accepted this kind of work hours but it's not happening he sighed and looked at the door opening.

He blinked and now his mind was playing. Not only he cannot forget her, but he can now imagine her entering his office wearing a turquoise silk sheath, with thin shoulder straps and a fitted waist that showed off her nice bust line and tiny waist to perfection. The Skirt was straight and slender and too short, her legs were bare, yet looked as smooth and shiny as they would. Her feet were shod in turquoise high heels, which matched the color of the dress and had open toes showing scarlet painted toes. _She looked good enough to eat_... those were his thoughts but he shook them and rubbed his eyes. "Oh come on!" He closed them and opened softly but stood up quickly and took a lot of back steps until he felt the wall on his back. She was looking seductively at him. And it scared the hell out of him, "Oh no... you're real..." he said, his eyes widening.

"Ataruh..."

"And Drunk..." Ataru murmured then the door opened once again, and he saw a guy wearing a taxi driver suit,

"Sorry Sir but the woman didn't pay my taxi.. she was drunk and she said to bring her here"

Ataru blinked but he approached the guy and paid him, he said thanks and when the door closed, he looked at her again.

"Heyh.. sheriff... wannah have fun shonigh?" she asked, blinking cutely.

Ataru gulped and tried his best to ignore the feeling of being seduced. He stood straightly and grabbed Lum's wrist. "You're drunk, you have to go to your hotel right now" he said sternly but it was a mistake because Lum had her chance to touched Ataru's neck. He groaned, "Okay that's enough" he said, grabbing both of her wrists. "I think you should go back to your hotel because you are drunk" he said,

"I'm not drunkeh" she replied harshly but it was so obvious she was. "Don't you want to haveh fun?" she asked,

Ataru blushed but shook his head, "Okay.. Lum... what is it, this time?" he asked,

Lum blinked, "N-Nothieh.. I jhush want to haveh shome fun ish that wrong?" she asked, moving her face towards him.

Ataru backed away, again shook his head trying to erase what's been playing in his mind, his mind immediately filling with various lust-filled scenarios associated with his ex-fiancée that was in front of him. He let go of her, "You needed some coffee to take off that drunkenness" he said, he quickly approached the coffee machine. But he gasped when he felt Lum's chest on his back. _What's the matter with her?_ he screamed inside of his mind. _What was she doing?_ he yelled inside.

"Neh.. Ataruh.. let's play.." she said,

Ataru turned around "What's the matter with you?" he asked, "This isn't umph-" he stopped when Lum suddenly kisses him, Lum kisses him in such hunger and intensity that he was totally blown away. The more he protested, the more Lum pulling him towards herself. Until, he couldn't fight anymore. His tongue stabbed deep, his fingers sliding up into her hair, his fingertips digging into her scalp as he held her mouth solidly captive under his. It was a brutally ravaging, wildly primitive, hotly, demanding kiss. When Ataru heard her moaned, he stopped the kiss.

"No pleash.. don't stop" Lum chocked out ambiguously when his head lifted up.

But Ataru gathered all his will power and pushed her away.

"Ataruh..."

Ataru huff, "Sit..." he said,

"Ataruh..."

"I said sit!" he yelled, Lum froze but after a few seconds she followed him. Ataru's yelled made her conscious. Then Ataru took a deep breath and gave her a coffee. "Here this will make your mind clear" he said, _and me.. on the other hand will calm down _H_e_ added to himself_. _Lum stared at the coffee but took it when Ataru told her to drink it. "If you want to seduce me, do it when you don't have a problem" he added,

She looked surprised, "How do you know something's wrong 'tcha?" she asked,

"I maybe the stupidest guy on this planet, but when it comes to my ex-fiancée Lum, the Alien Princess.. I am expert" he said, eyeing her.

Lum took another sip of the hot coffee, "The truth is.. I needed to talk to you, its an urgent" she said, her mind is getting clear now.

"That's why you barge here, at six 'o clock in the morning, drunk and tried to seduced me?" he asked, Lum could feel tears coming out of her eyes so she bend her head down to hide her face. "So what's wrong? do I have to interrogate you like a criminal?" Ataru asked, still trying to calm himself from Lum's kisses. He misses those kisses but Lum will never ever find that out.

"I... I don't know how... I've been trying to think of the best way I can explain to you... but I don't know how.. so.. I'll be direct" she said, she took a deep breath. "Give me a child... and I'll never bother you again" she said,

The words thundered in the quiet police office. "a child?" he asked, then blinked.

"Mayuka...my daughter... has a leukemia, without bone marrow transplant, she'll die" she said, her green eyes glistening with unshed tears. "She's so precious... and she's so beautiful... Oh Ataru... I can't let her die" she said,

Ataru frowned, "So it wasn't you who is sick?" he asked, Lum nodded. "It was your child..." he said, looking down at the floor. No wonder she'd been so fanatical with this thing. _Lum has a child... who was the father?_ he asked himself. "I'm sorry for knowing that your child is... dying... but how can I help? Why do you come to me about your daughter?"

"Mayuka is not just my daughter" Lum said, she bit her lips until it bleed. "S-She's.. She's our daughter"

Ataru felt like his blood left his head.


	4. His Decision

**BABY, OUR BABY  
A URUSEI YATSURA FANFIC****  
CHAPTER 4: His Decision  
**written by: chette-chan****

* * *

".. She's our _daughter_."

Ataru shook his head carefully, "This is not a good joke Lum,"

"It's true. She's not just my daughter," she clasped her hands together and realized her hands were as cold as an ice. "When I left here five years ago... I was carrying your baby."

"No... No... That's Impossible..."

It was barely a whisper but because they were alone in the room, Ataru heard her. "Remember what happened before I left-"

Ataru growled, and felt fuming. He couldn't stop interrupting her. "THEN WHY THE HECK DID YOU NOT TELL ME WOMAN?" he yelled.

"Because-"

"WHAT?" Ataru clenched his fist, "Because you think I cannot handle this? That I can't be a father?" he rushes towards Lum and grab her shoulders. "WHAT?"

"NO!" Lum yelled. Tears kept flowing in her face, "Ataru! You're hurting me!" She yelled,

"THEN WHAT?" Ataru shook her.

"BECAUSE YOU DON'T LOVE ME!" Lum cried out in desperation.

That made Ataru released her from grabbing her really hard. "That's not-" he wanted to continue, but would it make a difference? With the wind knocked out of him, he dropped back into the other chair and sat there. His shoulders sagging and he was too shocked to speak or move. After a few seconds, a dozen of questions crowded his mind. Why now? Why Lum didn't say it earlier? And why is she telling him now?

"Ataru... I don't know what you're thinking... but this is not about us... it's about Mayuka 'tcha"

Ataru's body jerked. He wanted to be furious, to rage at her. But it was his fault why she had to leave. He closed his eyes for a moment and remembers how Lum said goodbye to him. He thought she was joking that time, but she didn't come back after that. He opened his eyes and looked directly at her. "So why are you telling this to me now?" he asked,

"Ataru..."

His eyes became really dark that made Lum quiver. "I wish you didn't tell me. I wish you just cure her and leave this damn planet. What are you trying to do? Hurt me? Are you trying to make me recall those memories? Are you trying to-"

"She's _DYING_" Lum emphasize. "... and you're not a match 'tcha" she forces herself to speak those words out. She feels so desperate.

Crushed, he stared up at the ceiling. His mind whirled with confused emotions. "My daughter that I had never seen is dying and I can't do anything about it..." he whispered, "What about other donors? There's gotta be a way."

"I came back to Earth because of her. And it has been months looking for a donor. But finding a non-related donor at this point would take a miracle 'tcha. And I don't know how much more time I have-" she stopped and just cried.

Ataru rose and move around, trying to think of an answer for this big problem. After a few minutes, their eyes met as he remembered a solution. "When I was at the hospital and I was flirting with that nurse, I tried to ask her questions about leukemia and blood stuff. After several jokes she said something about if no one is a match... A sibling would be the ideal bone-marrow match."

Lum almost reacted at the word 'flirting'. But she let Ataru continue his words. She silently thanks God, because this way it will be easier for her to explain it. "...Yes 'tcha."

"But that's impossible, Mayuka is the only child-" Ataru gasped, as he remembers her barging in his office earlier saying what she wanted. "Are you thinking, what I am thinking?" he asked,

"If you're thinking that we need to have a baby to cure Mayuka, Then yes. That is what I am trying to say 'tcha."

Ataru looked staggered, disorientated, bewildered, and horrified. "But that-"

Lum shook her head, "I won't bother you again, after you give me another baby."

"...Just another baby." The way he drew the words out was awkward. Like Lum was talking him to donate sperm to make a baby. "So, let me get this straight. You want us to have sex, make another baby, and then live as nothing had ever happened?"

"You would want that right? I mean, I only meant that I'll interrupt your life as little as possible-"

"Do you really think I am that kind of a guy?"

"Well as I can see it-"

"You're not convincing me to help you. You are insulting me." Ataru said and his eyes are now very very dark.

Spots danced before her eyes. The Room spun and she has the horrible notion that she might faint. "But this for our daughter and her life depends upon it. I'll do anything! I'll even pay you! Any amount of money you ask, just- just-"

He glared at her, chest heaving, breathing harsh and rapid as though he run a marathon. "I am not that LOW" he growled, "Do you think I would have sex with you last five years ago if I didn't want too?" he asked, his eyes are now getting red, signifies he was about to cry. "Do you think that I would do it with girls just for the sake of having fun? I maybe fickle but I am not that LOW" he turns his back on her.

"Ataru-" Lum stop when she heard her cell phone rang, she answered it. "Mom... What's wrong?" she asked, her eyes widen. "When?"

Ataru looked at her, and tried to listen never taking his eyes off her.

"Oh, Okay... I'll try to come back today" she said, her voice quivering. "Tell her that I love her and I will be back today 'tcha." she bit her lip as she closed her phone. "I have to go back 'tcha, she's in the ICU."

Ataru's face softens, "What happened?"

"She's got a fever... and for a child with leukemia it can be deadly. Fever can mean infection, and her immune system may or may not fight it. Worst comes, she's no longer in diminution" The last thought terrified her most of all. "I have to go back 'tcha" she stood up

Ataru grab her arms, "But we are still talking-"

"You said it yourself. You don't want to help. It's okay." she glared at him, "But I hope your conscience can take this. While you live your life fully, and loathe me... my little girl withers away from a disease that YOU have the power to stop it 'tcha."

* * *

At a Night club...

Ataru spends his day thinking about it. And after his shift he went to a night club to have a drink. He tried to forget what happen earlier, when Lum barge at his office early in the morning, and then walk out when they found out that their daughter is in bad condition. He also made a lot of mistakes in his work today. He was just tired and pissed off. He needed a beer.

_"Whoa! What a miracle!"_

Ataru ignored the voice and continues to drink.

_"Isn't it prohibited for police officers to go to this kind of place?"_

Ataru growled and grabbed the collar of the guy. "That warning was for the doctors-" he stopped when he heard himself speak about doctors. He remembered that his daughter is in the hospital. He growled and let go of the guy.

"Man. You're fierce." said the guy sitting beside him. "I was just joking,"

"I am not in the mood for that, Megane." Ataru said, as he took another sip of the beer.

Megane put his camera at the table and observed Ataru. "But honestly, you quit going to these places when you became police officer right? So why now?" he asked,

After Ataru finished drinking his beer, he looked at his friend. "What is the latest news about Lum?"

" and yet again another Miracle," Megane smirked. "When was the last time, I ask you if you want to know something about her, and you said you don't want to hear it?" he asked,

"Do you want to be arrested?" Ataru growled.

"Easy! Easy!" Megane said, "Anyway, I became a newscaster so that I can have the latest news about my Lum-san, so you have asked the right person."

"I don't need your introductions" Ataru whispered.

"We spotted Lum coming out of the hospital, last few months ago. Some people say she was visiting a friend, others said that she was sick but-" Megane sighs, "as the leaders of Lum's Storm Troopers, I know more about it. But I didn't tell the media."

"About?"

"About her daughter Mayuka."

Ataru looked at him, "What about her?"

"Oh, you know her?" Megane smirked. "Well of course you should, because you're the father" he whispered at him. "So, I was not surprised when she tried to get your blood. She was a desperate mother..." Megane looked down and sigh. "I still remember her face when she talked to me about Mayuka..."

Ataru stood up and paid for the beer, and then he looked at the puzzled Megane. "Let's talk somewhere private." he said, patting his friend's shoulder.

* * *

Ataru and Megane went to the Tomobiki High's field and sat on the grass. The place is very silent and only the sounds of insects were being heard. Megane smirked, as he looks at the fields. "Do you remember the time when Lum fought that big person and did not use any of her alien powers?" he asked, smiling. "Or the time when mushroom invaded this place and you had to catch Lum so that the earth will be saved?" he asked, and then he lay on the grass. "Ahh those were the memories..."

"Memories?" Ataru asked, "Why would you call it memories?" he added, looking at him.

"I cherish every moment I have with Lum-san... even the moments I can only look at her." Megane said, looking at the stars. "Because I love the way she smiles, I love the fact that she is happy."

"You're stupid." Ataru frowned.

"I am not, but on the other hand... you are stupid." Megane said, as he sat up. "She loves you so much, but you took her for granted. The most beautiful and dreamiest girl in Tomobiki High is in love with you yet you always make her cry. While the others, just by looking at Lum-san they are happy and contented." he said, looking down smiling. "You didn't know you're the luckiest man and she is happy falling in love with you... that she will endure all the pain she gets from you."

Ataru sigh, "The pain..."

"Yep!" Megane said, nodding. "When you go to other girls, when you deny that she is your fiancee, when you're hurting her through your words, when you don't even show that you care for her... and even the little things like.. yelling her and making her go away... those are painful" he said, softly observing his friend. "But she stayed beside you because she loves you."

Ataru hugged his knees, "if she loves me, why did she leave? Why didn't she tell me about our daughter?" he asked, softly and trying his best not to cry.

"She doesn't want your pity."

"What?"

"She told me that the real reason why she left you. When she found out that she is pregnant, she can endure the pain but she doesn't want her daughter to feel the same way-"

Ataru growled, and stood up. "So she assumed I will not love my daughter?"

Megane shook his head and corrected him. "She assumed that you will love her and your daughter because of responsibility."

Ataru took a deep breath, "So she really thinks I am that low?"

"No... You showed to her that you are that low." Megane said, nodding. "Sorry Friend, but that's how you treated Lum in the past. She sacrificed a lot for you. So If I were you... I will help whatever help she needed because; it is not easy to be in her place before, and it's not easy to be in her place right now." Megane stood up as well, "Now if you think that people misunderstood you about Lum-san... I guess this is also a way for these people to make them understand you, make every wrong, right."

"What do you mean?"

Megane patted his shoulder, "If you truly want Lum-san and everyone else to know that you have loved her... this is the time to prove it" he said, and then he chuckled. "Besides we're no longer kids ... we are already aging." he laughed.

Ataru hearing the last sentence couldn't help but to smile. Megane is right. He needed to prove Lum that she was wrong, by helping her and save his daughter. "But this will hurt Me." he said, out loud.

"But you're going to prove Lum-san that you have loved her"

Ataru sighed, "I hope so...because all she needs me for, is to become a stud for hire, offering me to have sex with her, to have another baby" he whispered.

"Are you saying something?" Megane asked,

"N-Nothing..."

* * *

At the hospital...

Lum sighed in relief, when she found out that her daughter was out of the ICU.

"She's very strong like her mother." The doctor smiled at Lum.

Lum held the doctor's hands. "Thank you for not giving up on her." she said,

The doctor smiled and hugs her tightly; she saw how tense the mother of her patient is and the only thing she can do is hug her. "Miss Lum, we will do everything we can. She's very precious to us as well," she said,

"Thank you, doctor..." Lum cried, as she let the doctor comfort her like a sister. But when she heard her phone vibrate, she gently pushes the doctor away and looked at the Caller ID. It was unknown caller so she thought twice before she answered her phone. "...Yes?" she asked softly. She almost drops her phone when she realized who called.

* * *

Tokyo Airport...

Ataru breathed a sigh of relief as he waited for Lum to show up. After his talk with Megane, he phoned everyone he needed to call. His parents first, his parents were happy to know that he will help their granddaughter. While Ataru was surprised that his mother knows, his father kept saying to kiss his granddaughter for him. Next was the Mayor of the city 'Shuutaro Mendou' and told him he couldn't help him with the campaign. So Mendou said that his wife will just take his place since she is very strong as well. Then he also called those people whom he can rely on to secure tomobiki. And when everything was settled, he packed his things and went to Tokyo.

"Ataru?" Lum could not believe he is here. When she left him earlier, she was devastated and knew that he will not help. But now he is here. It was overwhelming.

He looked at the voice and waved a little. He could see Lum's eyes shining. He knows why. _Here comes the savior._ "So where will I stay?" he asked, and then he felt her hands clasped on his. He let her pull him.

"You'll stay with us, we have a room" she said, smiling. "Come, I have my car parked there." she said,

After a few minutes, he was riding Lum's car. Horns honked and the noise and hustle of the city set his teeth on edge. High-rise buildings made him irritated, "Are we going to the hotel?" he asked, when Lum's car stop because of traffic light.

"What do you want to do?" she asked, looking at him.

"I was hoping to see Mayuka." he said, directly.

"Okay..." Lum said, "I was hoping you would say that" she added.

Ataru growled at the sound of the City, "I really hate the city. I am happy that Tomobiki is not like this." he said,

"I hate the City as well, but the best doctors are here." she said, as she enters the big hospital. Lum said to leave his bags because they will only visit Mayuka for awhile and after that they will go to the hotel.

"So, who takes care of Mayuka when you're gone?" he asked, He noticed her looking at her watch and then picked something out from her bag.

"Benten." Lum said, "Let's go?" she asked, Ataru nodded.

* * *

Taking his coat, he followed her across a wide pathway through the glass doors into the unnatural quiet of the children's hospital. It is very obvious that Lum had spent plenty of time here. Without hesitation she led the way to a row of elevators and pushed the up button. The door pinged open. Several people came out as he and Lum boarded.

Inside they were alone; Ataru noticed something on Lum's finger after pressing the number. _So, it was a ring she put earlier._ Before he could ask her, she turned to him.

"I have a favor to ask..." she said, absently twisting the ring on her finger.

"What is it?" Ataru asked, looking at the ring.

"Don't tell Mayuka you are her dad..."


End file.
